outer_wildsfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant's Deep (Alpha)
Giant's Deep is a gas-giant-like planet made of increasingly dense fluid layers, with four small islands on the surface. There are tornadoes which can lift and hurl your ship and the islands into space, until you fall back down again. The planet has a rocky core surrounded by very dense fluid. Description Features The planet features a gaseous outer shell, which cannot be seen through. The planet itself has an oceanic surface with tornadoes and various rocky islands. The ocean houses several jellyfish and the planet's inner core. The inner core includes a giant rock centre. Flora & Fauna There is one species of enormous jellyfish living in the planet. They are significantly bigger than your ship, but are perfectly harmless (you can go inside them and nothing will harm you). These seem to be the only animals present. It is unknown how they feed or reproduce. There are also a few pine trees on the island the Zen Guy relaxes on. Relics There are three main relics: The Probe launcher, the inscription and the alleged satellite mentioned by "Zen Guy" traveler that had fallen into the centre of the planet. Said satellite can be found in the core, and appears to be a very asymmetrical natural satellite (an asteroid / small moon, to be specific) but doesn't appear to have anything that can be interacted with on it at the moment. The Tornadoes There are several mobile hurricane tornadoes at Giant's Deep which rotate clockwise (wind effects moving to the left) and, if entered, suck in and lift up the player, their ship, or any floating islands in the path of the tornado, hurling them high up into space before falling back down. However, there will eventually spawn one that sucks you in and pushes you down into the water instead, it rotates counter-clockwise (wind effects moving to the right). Entering this one will push you deep down below the surface beyond the upper barrier of liquid that prevents you from simply flying down yourself, allowing you then from there to explore the dense liquid core of Giant's Deep. It is very dark, and the ship will be slowed to 5 m/s top speed, so make sure you have plenty of time to waste. Alternatively, a player can also slam their ship into Giant's Deep with such incredible speed that they can penetrate through the dense upper layer of liquid that the islands/tornadoes reside on. This can only be done with no less than a minimum flight-speed of 2000m/s, and requires the player to go so far away from the planet to get the running start that the planet will actually un-render entirely. This however can prove fatal and more dangerous than using the counter-clockwise tornado, as there is a small chance the player might actually land on an island instead of the water upon entering Giant's Deep at this speed, and obliterate their ship immediately, ending their session. The Traveler There is a traveler on this planet, who stays on one of the many chunks of rock floating on the surface of the water. His name is Zen Guy. There isn't much to do with him besides a few brief lines of dialogue he has which allude to an "ancient satellite that used to be in orbit" around Giant's Deep before recently shooting something off into space, and then falling into the dense liquid core of the planet. One can also always speculate just how he makes music with no instruments... Category:Planets Category:Locations